


В пиратском городе Икс

by Umbridge



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Санджи приглашает Зоро зайти в вертеп на острове Икс</p>
            </blockquote>





	В пиратском городе Икс

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на One Piece битва пейрингов  
> Бета: Smthng Diabolical  
> Предупреждения: спанкинг

Гоинг Мери пристает к берегу на закате. Солнце садится за белые верхушки холодных гор. Снег падает с неба и сразу тает под ногами на мокрых досках. Бревна скрипят, когда вся команда сходит, черные волны лижут гладкие камни, рассыпаются ледяными брызгами по рукам, оставляя пятна на брюках, колют лицо. Красное небо плещется под причалом в темной воде. 

— Разойдемся, все, кроме Чоппера, ты останешься, — говорит Луффи и опускает шляпу на глаза. Зоро кивает. Санджи лениво закуривает, оглядывая порт. Улицы деревянные и узкие, девицы, уперев одну ногу каблуком в ветхие стены кабаков, торчат у дверей. Зоро морщится. Нами тоже. Они с Луффи исчезают в сумеречном мраке, смешиваются с туманом, за ними расходятся и остальные, скрываются в тумане, как будто белая дымка их пожирает туман. Зоро и Санджи остаются вдвоем, одновременно поворачиваются, озираются. Холод обволакивает, забирается под одежду. 

— Идем, водоросль, — Санджи хватает Зоро за руку и тянет за собой. Тяжелая дверь открывается со скрипом, охранник с крюком вместо руки оглядывает их одним глазом. Вниз ведет лестница из ста ступеней, Зоро пересчитывает их и гадает, зачем поддался и пошел с Санджи в этот вертеп. Наверное, просто хотелось согреться, уж очень неприятный туман в этом городе.

Огни факелов пляшут в металлических держателях, тени дергаются по стенам, пока Зоро и Санджи спускаются в подземелье.

— Говорят, тут самые крутые развлечения в этой части Гранд Лайн, — сообщает Санджи. Зоро хмурится — ему не интересно, откуда тот узнал, но раздражает уверенность, с которой тупой кок ему это сообщает. 

— Самые развратные женщины со всего побережья, — продолжает Санджи.

Зоро сплевывает сквозь зубы:

— Заткнись, мне плевать.

— На женщин?

Зоро поводит головой, не отвечает. Ему и правда нет дела до женщин. Санджи спрыгивает с последней ступеньки, ныряет в густой шум и терпкий запах темного зала. Зоро оглядывается. Тут полно темных углов и закоулков. Какая-то девка появляется прямо у них из-под ног, тянет Санджи за собой. Зоро тоже идет. Не то чтобы он ревнует, нет. Но его бесит, что Санджи иногда бывает таким легкомысленным мудаком. 

Они плутают по подвалу, ищут уголок поукромнее, почти везде уже кто-то устроился, и Зоро собирается сказать Санджи, чтобы бросил эту затею и поднялся наверх, на пристань. Им все время что-то наливают, и они пьют, но Зоро все время остается трезвым. Достаточно трезвым для того, чтобы понимать — тут не безопасно. Лучше бы они поужинали в какой-нибудь гостинице. 

Но Санджи собирается отдохнуть по-взрослому. Он находит пустой кабинет и устраивается за бархатной шторой. Задирает девице юбку, отклоняется вправо и глядит на Зоро из-под полуопущенных век. Сигарета прилипла к губе, и Зоро никак не может отвести от нее взгляд. 

— Тебе нравится наша дама? — спрашивает Санджи, когда девка наклоняется и показывает Зоро обтянутый красными шелковыми трусами зад и промежность между полных бедер. Зоро морщится.

— Меня зовут Бабетта, — кокетливо отзывается девица. Санджи отодвигает кружевной край, и Зоро, устроившийся на бархатном диванчике, теперь может рассмотреть в подробностях ее гладко выбритые складки. Против воли он чувствует возбуждение, но скорее не от ее влажной красной щели. Его возбуждают пальцы Санджи, ловкие длинные, его взгляд, густой и жаркий. Зоро поправляет член под брюками, расставляет пошире ноги и представляет, что на месте шлюхи он сам. Санджи оглаживает девку по ягодицам, стягивает трусы к коленям и шлепает ее сверху вниз с звонким хлопком. Зоро стискивает ручку бархатного дивана, ему кажется, что ладонь Санджи проходится по его бедру. 

— Что за цирк.

— Тебе не нравится? А по-моему весело. Для разнообразия. 

Зоро поводит плечами, трет пах через ткань. Чертов Санджи. Девка возбужденно крутит задом. Постанывает, пока Санджи шлепает ее снова и снова, а потом трет между ног. Она все еще стоит, согнувшись в пояснице, демонстрирует им себя во всей красе, и Зоро не может сказать с уверенностью, что не хочет ей вставить. Но даже если бы и вставил, то смотрел бы на Санджи. Тот кивает, как будто согласен с ним, как будто прочитал его мысли и думает о том же.

Тянет голову девки к своей ширинке, Бабетта падает на колени, быстро расстегивает брюки. У Санджи стоит. Зоро видит, как распрямляется длинный член с алой гладкой головкой. Санджи обрезанный, его головка, чистая, пунцовая, чертовски заводит, так что хочется выгнуться и чертыхнуться сквозь зубы. Зоро трет висок, исподлобья следит за тем, как девица споро двигает гладко причесанной головой. То вбирает, то выпускает, то трогает щелку языком. Зоро сводит колени, разводит. Собственный член так сильно упирается в плотные штаны, что, кажется, сейчас разорвет ткань на хрен. Зоро ерзает на сидении, сползает ниже, проходится пальцами по все еще стянутому штанами члену. Стискивает затвердевшие яйца. 

Девка с чмоканьем выпускает головку Санджи изо рта. 

— Хочешь меня? — говорит хрипло.

Санджи медленно качает головой:

— Благодарю, но дальше мы сами.

Девица обиженно дует губы, когда Санджи сует ей смятую купюру за край корсажа. 

— Чао, извращенцы! — тянет она. Санджи хлопает ее по заду, чтобы уже убралась. Девица уходит, плотно прикрыв шторку. Оставшись наедине, Зоро и Санджи смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд в полном молчании. 

— Чего завис? — наконец ухмыляется Санджи. Этого Зоро снести не может. Поднимается рывком, сдирает чертов пояс и заваливает Санджи на широкий бархатный диван. Санджи раздвигает ноги и глухо утробно хохочет, не выпуская сигарету изо рта, пока Зоро кусает и целует его шею. Вжимается бедрами в бедра, так что Зоро путается в его брюках и своих штанах. 

— Перевернись, — цедит Зоро сквозь зубы. Санджи выплевывает сигарету, посылает его к такой-то матери, звонко хлопает по заду, но все же подчиняется. Зоро несколько секунд смотрит на его белую гладкую спину и бедра, на поджатые яйца. Голова тяжелая, мысли ворочаются в ней с трудом, вязнут, липнут друг к другу. Сердце пульсирует в мошонке, колотится в висках. Зоро раздвигает пальцами ягодицы, наклоняется, прижимается губами к солоноватому входу, облизывает длинно от яиц до копчика, потом резко распрямляется и надавливает головкой. Санджи выдыхает громко, подается назад. 

— Давай уже, — цедит сквозь зубы. Зоро слушается, раскачивается, рывками входит глубже. Санджи хрипло стонет, выгибает спину. 

Потом Зоро дергает его на себя, они склеиваются, спаиваются, двигаются, как поршни паровой машины, связанные друг с другом, без мыслей, без слов. Только чувства, только возбуждение, напряженное, сжатое, словно под прессом. 

Когда струны натягиваются, напряжение зашкаливает, Санджи вдруг вскрикивает, дергает рукой к паху, и Зоро тут же кончает вместе с ним. Перед глазами темнеет на мгновенье. Взрывается в голове, разрывает ударной волной. 

А потом откатывает, оставляя липкий холодный пот, колотящееся сердце и гул в голове. Санджи лежит под ним, прижатый к диванным подушкам.

— Слезь, придурок, — ругается тихо.

Зоро бьет его кулаком под ребра:

— Иди ты.

Они замолкают на несколько секунд, закрывают глаза, обнимаются и целуются в засос. Пока кто-то не приоткрывает занавеску. Она тут же падает снова, но им ясно, что на кабинку появились еще желающие и надо сворачиваться. 

Зоро одевается молча. Санджи напевает, застегивая брюки, закуривает сигарету.

— Хорошее это местечко, — говорит, улыбаясь довольно. — Только надолго лучше не оставаться, пока кто-нибудь не проклял.

Зоро с ним не то чтобы согласен. Точнее с последним то точно, а вот первая часть предложения сомнительная. Черт побери, он вообще никогда не согласен с Санджи. Но все же ему хорошо. 

Они возвращаются на пристань, в густые сумерки, чтобы найти Луффи и остальных. Уже пора отправляться. Зоро надеется, что Нами узнала все, что хотела, и на острове Икс им больше делать нечего. Он смотрит плывущие в красном небе черные вершины гор, чувствуя плечом плечо Санджи, слушает его дыхание. На душе становится пусто и легко. 

Может быть они еще вернутся сюда когда-нибудь. Может Зоро вернется один. Но на таинственном острове навсегда останется призрак их с Санджи приключения. Еще одна отметина на карте их странного путешествия.


End file.
